Treasures left, Treasures rediscovered
by Sophia Emmeline
Summary: AU: Damon Salvatore left Elena Gilbert's life, tugging along her heart but leaving two very precious treasures without him knowing - a blue-eyed little girl and a brown-eyed little boy. (Jeez, summaries are the death of me :p )
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, this is still my second FanFic! I didn't have the drive to actually finish my first. And because I'm filled with Delena feels at the moment, I was able to conjure some plot in my mind and just wrote this up in a whim! So I apologize for the imperfections and all! I don't have any idea how to go about with this one, I'm trusting my imagination to take me to wherever :) So, enjoy!**

**Please do leave reviews!**

~~~~~~~~ ELENA POV~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Elena", the shrilly voice of the blonde girl woke me up from my momentary trance. "Oh come on! Why are you so distracted? You've been out of your wits this week! What's up?!"

I gave her a weak shrug as I eyed her and returned my gaze down at the food I was playing with before she took the chance to take me out of my quiet little haven.

"Oh I know why she's acting that way, Caroline", Bonnie Bennett suddenly showed up and took the empty seat on my right. "_He_'s back in Mystic Falls", she simply stated as she ordered a tonic from the bar.

_Oh god! Why'd you have to slap it on my face Bennett?!_ I thought to myself as I try to sublime whatever I felt within me. It's been years, 5 to be exact since I last saw _him_. That black-haired blue-eyed of a man who I loved with all my heart for nearly all of my life. _God! Why'd he have to be back?! _I was about to take another shot of that vodka tunic that I've been shoving down my throat since that information got to my brain.

"Okay Gilbert, stop that", the blonde harshly took the shot glass away from me and I threw an unappreciative gaze at her.

"I know its humungous news. Him being back and all. But you have _responsibilities_ now Elena. We're not a couple of hormone-enraged teenagers, plus you have to be sober at home if you wouldn't want to be bombarded by a thousand questions of why you smell _ewwy_ ", she continued as she took a deep sigh and turned to my dear friend on my right. "How'd you know Bonnie?"

"First of all Caroline, what a nicely put speech!" Bonnie smirked. "Anyway, his secretary called and reserved a room for a certain _Damon Salvatore_ 2 days ago. Seems like the school's doing major changes that necessitates one of the Executive Directors to be here", she explained as she ordered yet another glass.

She choked by the simple piece of information Bonnie handed to them. "Executive director?"

"Yes, Elena. Apparently, he finally took that position".

"Elena, aren't the Gilberts one of the founders of the school? No one's called you yet?" Caroline asked.

"Uhm... I... uh… gave up on anything that has to do with running the school years ago. Jeremy's the one handling it – and Jenna. I am... quite happy with just being in it as a kindergarten teacher", I explained. "Besides, I can't juggle running a school and _them_ at the same time now, can I?"

As if on cue, my phone began ringing and I glanced at the caller ID _Jeremy_.

"Jer?"

"Elena! How is my favourite sister in the world?" he lively greeted.

"Very well, thank you. Thanks for running out on me when I needed your hand little brother", I sarcastically answered.

"I know Elena, I know. Stop driving me down those guilt trips. April's just being pregnant and I can't fathom to ignore her requests of me flying to LA to see her or something. You know how being pregnant feels Elena, you girls just need to have everything at your feet" he exhaustedly delivered.

I laughed a little at my brother's demise. "Oh I know little brother, and for that you're forgiven"

"Thanks, Elena"

"So, what brought this phone call up? You moving here or something?" I joked. Jeremy can never come live back here in Mystic Falls as long as April's mind is fixed. April's quite a good catch, if I may say so. She's just so used to the city life that she can't survive being in the suburbs for long periods of time.

"Ha-ha Elena", sarcasm donned in his answer "I'm not moving' there, in fact, because I can't go back there, I'm asking a HUGE favour from you dear sister. I thought about this long and hard, considering your situation and all. But I think you're more than capable of juggling this out now that _they're_ kind of big", he shot.

The wheels on my mind began turning as I tried to process what or how HUGE his favour was. "Jer, I do not like the sound of this", I took a deep sigh.

"I know, I know. I would've taken the job myself if I could Elena, but April's due date is coming nearer and nearer and I can't be able to miss anything at this point. I just can't Elena. I know it's selfish, but you get it right?"

_Oh Jer. My little brother's going to be a daddy now!_ I thought to myself as a quiet sob left my mouth.

"Elena?" his worried voice came.

"Oh Jer!" I'm just so proud of you!" I cried. "You're going to be a father now! God, it's just so surreal! You're my little brother!" I laughed.

"Thanks big sister, but do know I'm prouder of you. You've been through hell sister, and you're still as strong and as hot as ever", he appraised.

I laughed. "As much as I love the compliment Jer, being called "hot" by your brother is just plain awkward". I can hear his crisp laugh on the other line. "So, what's the ever HUGE favour little brother?"

Then he went silent. One – two – three – four – five seconds. "Jer?"

"Elena, you probably know about uhm... Damon being back there", I held my breath "And I know you're holding your breath Elena", he continued. "And I know this one's going to drive you crazy but I need you to fill in my spot for the board meetings at the school Elena. Believe me, I don't want to put you through this sister, but you're the only Gilbert left.", he sighed.

_Me? In the meetings? With Damon? How can I ever be there? There's got way out of this! "_Jer.. I uh... can't I... Where's Jenna?" I stuttered.

"Jenna's doing some big project half way around, Elena. She can't come back in time for the meeting. Everything's just so urgent and the meeting needs to be held 3 days from now. Elena, I understand if you won't go through this. I really do."

_Goodness! This is going to be hard! But I won't let Jeremy or the Gilbert lineage_ _down. I MUST face this_. I took a deep breath. "Okay. But you know I don't have the nitwits for business meetings, Jer. How on earth will I be able to uhm, participate?"

"That's why I'll make it easier for you Elena. You just have to sit through the meeting and listen, call me back when it ends, relay everything to me – or better yet just record the whole thing out and then I'll let you relay to them what I think after we talked, okay?"

"Wow, you got this already planned little brother", I smiled half-heartedly.

"Of course I did. I don't wanna burden you so much big sis. You know I love you".

"I love you too Jer. And I miss you so!"

"I miss you too Elena"

"You better bring that little Gilbert here and let me see him or else you'll forget of ever having Elena Gilbert as your sister." I demanded.

"Oh I surely will big sis", he replied. Then I heard April's voice on the line asking him for something. "I got to go now, Elena. Someone needs my attention", he said suggestively.

"Ewe Jer! The last thing I need is hearing about you giving her _attention_"

"Okay Elena. I'll call you later. Bye big sis. Take care!"

"Bye Jer". I sighed again. Gosh! How many times did I take deep breaths today?

"Elena, tyke-warning in three-two-one", Caroline warned me as she shoved all the used glasses away and straightened up as she flashed her ever-adoring smile.

And surely, a pair of little hands landed on my lap and I was met by a set of chocolate doe-eyes, exactly the same as mine. "Mommy", the little boy hugged my legs.

"Hey baby!" I picked him up and sat him on my lap as I questioningly eyed Caroline and she shrugged in return. "I thought you were at home with Uncle Tyler", I kissed that ever shiny raven-black hair of his.

"We were mommy. But I wanted out", the dashing four-year old simply answered. Then I felt Caroline stood up and hugged a person behind me.

"Hey baby. Why'd you bring the kids in here?" Caroline asked her beau who was supposedly tasked to babysit the kids at home.

"Liam's just so insistent on going out. Says he was bored. God, this kid would be the death of me. I don't know how you survive his audacity Elena, but I salute you", he threw a glance at me. "Anyway, I have to go. Car's broken. I was supposed to take the kids to the park, but the car had problems so I just took them here. I know, not a good place for four-year olds but no other option", he explained. "See ya later babe", he kissed Caroline.

"Sometimes, I think your boyfriend talks too much sweetie", Bonnie expressed to Caroline as the latter just rolled her eyes out.

I sat my little boy on the table as I took a look at him. He looks nothing like me at all. Only his brown eyes signify that he's mine, other than that, he's all _his father._ I sighed again. _I have to stop sighing_. He flashed me an adorable smile and I just had to reciprocate one in return and kissed his forehead.

"He's just so dashing, Elena", the redhead bartender, Angie, eyed my little boy.

"I know", I smiled.

"Can I get a little hug from you little man?" Angie asked my little prince.

"Yeah", he smiled that panty-dropping smile of his as he hugged the girl and flashed his signature smirk afterwards. God he looked like _his father_. Angie then kissed his head and mumbled "thanks" as she attended another customer.

"Oh I know where he got that smile and smirk from. Oh I know alright. God, how can he perfect _those_ at four years old?!" Caroline said as Bonnie added "Definitely going to be a heartbreaker."

I just rolled my eyes out at my friends. But I know they're right, Liam Theodore Gilbert definitely didn't get those from me.

"Alright, Liam, we're going to get you out of here", I said as I put him on his feet. And I noticed something's or rather _someone's _missing. "Liam, where's your sister?" I asked. His eyes widened as he did a little shrug.

_Oh no! Lily Analeisse Gilbert, not again._

"Stay here with Aunt Caroline and Aunt Bonnie, baby. I have to find your sister", I instructed him.

"Lily's definitely a mini-you Elena. With all her muse wandering around strange places", Bonnie commented.

I was about to head out when an all-so familiar voice silenced the bar. "Now, who among you left this beautiful little girl outside? It's a good thing it was I who she bumped into!"

I froze in my place as I put a face into that voice. _Oh no!_ _Please, not him._ I saw Caroline and Bonnie's eyes widen as they too processed what was happening. _This has got to be a dream!_

I felt Liam's little body rushed right through me then I heard his adorable little voice saying "Lily An-wa-wiesse! Mommy's going to be so mad at you".

**I already have the second chapter finished :) Just a couple of reviews and I'd be posting it!**

**I'm now writing the third one! ;)**

**AND OH YEAH, 4X04 DE fans! The episode we need to see ;)**

**Mwah! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was actually planning on withholding this for a couple of days, but I've finished it and it'd be too cruel to hold it up. So here you go, enjoy!**

**And thanks for the first few reviewers, followers and who favorited! I already love you guys! ;) That's why I'm uploading this now.**

**P.S: more reviews? feed my little mind?**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMON'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Tia, mark that off my calendar. Fax that document immediately and send my regards to the Smith's after they signed the contract. Tell Stephan he needs to sort out those documents I left. That's all for now, thank you Tia", I dropped the call and slid the phone in my pocket. _Why do I have to be the one who's coming back here in this place?_ Stephan's supposedly the one taking care of this area. _God I need a drink!_

I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw a little frame of a girl sitting on one the benches beside the _Grill_. She looked so familiar, it seemed like I've seen her somewhere .She was facing downwards so I couldn't really see her face well.

I couldn't help myself as I slowly walked towards her, regarding everything I could about her. As I got nearer and nearer, she seemed more and more familiar - the color of hair - chocolate-brown with a bit of a curly end, the shape of her face.

I crouched down to her level. "Hey...", I started and she lifted her head up in response. I was dazzled as I met her eyes – the look in them definitely reminds me of _someone._ Her eyes sported that same look with that _someone_ whenever that _someone_ was lost. But her eyes, they're not the same chocolate-color; the little girl's are blue. So blue, in fact, I recognize them as the same as mine. She started fidgeting and looked side to side. Then something shifted with her. "Can I help you, Mister?", she started.

That made me laugh. One minute, she seemed so lost, so fragile. And the next, she's exhibiting a sense of confidence – like she definitely knows where she is. "Hmmm... I think I can ask you that myself, little missy", I smiled at her. She arched her eyebrows as she tried to gauge me.

"What are you doing here alone, anyways?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"Nothing", she simply answered as she swayed her legs. Then I heard something grumbling. I then saw her holding her stomach and tried to get something out of her pocket, which turned out to be a lollipop.

"Oh no, you're not eating that for lunch little girl", I disagreed as I took her little lollipop away from her hands.

"Why not?!" She threw a dark glare at me which threw me off-guard. _Hey, that's my glare!_ I was about to say to her, but I know it's a kid I'm talking to so I shrugged it off.

"Because little missy, that's not going to fill your empty stomach", I explained as I put the candy back in her pocket. I then reached for my briefcase as I grabbed an apple and handed it to her. "Have this apple for now, we'll find you something decent to eat".

"Poison", she just simply stated as she shoved the apple back to me.

_Oh heavens, this girl is definitely a handful! _"No, I'm not some witch, little girl", I smirked.

"I don't believe you", she answered as she crossed her arms.

_Smart little girl!_ I smiled to myself. "Fine, if you don't want it. I'll just eat it myself", I took the apple from her and was about to bite into it when she grabbed it back. She wiped it with her dress and took her sweet time biting into it.

"Thank you, Mister?" she questioned me.

"Damon... call me Damon", I extended a hand to her. _Oh what was I thinking, introductory handshake with a little girl? _I was about to just pat her hair when she met my hand and shook it.

"Lily. My name's Lily Ana-weese", she said as she dropped my hand and began to look by her sides again.

"Nice to meet you Lily" I noticed her uneasiness and so I went ahead and ask her. "Is your daddy in the _Grill?" What father would leave his little daughter outside a place like this?! _I angrily thought to myself. Suddenly, I developed a sense of protectiveness over this little girl.

She shook her head immediately with a sad look in her eyes. "No, but my mommy is", she answered.

_Oh great! Even better! A mother! How irresponsible!_

"Okay come on, Lily. Let's get inside and find your mother", I stood up and offered my hand to her.

She lifted her head up and thought twice about taking my hand – after a second or two of deliberation, she took it and walked with me towards the Grill's entrance as she leisurely ate her apple.

I don't know what came into me. One minute she's walking beside me, the other I found myself lifting her up on my arms as I carried her towards the Grill. She was apparently shocked with my actions too as her eyes widened, but her reaction quickly changed as she flashed _that_ smile at me and looped her little arms around my neck. _She's so precious!_ I thought to myself _Her mother's so fucking irresponsible for leaving her out!I_

And with that thought on my mind, I exclaimed "Now, who among you left this beautiful little girl outside? It's a good thing it was I who she bumped into!" as I entered the Grill.

Everyone went silent as all eyes went towards me. I looked for a sign of a woman approaching me to get her daughter but none came forward. I waited for a moment or two, and I was about to ask Lily where or who her mother was when a little boy came rushing towards us, stood in front of me, hands on his little hips, lifted his heads up and said ""Lily An-wa-wiesse! Mommy's going to be so mad at you".

I looked down on that little boy and was again taken by surprise as I saw his face. His raven-black hair, that look on his face, his nose – he looks like me when I was his age. _What is going on with this day?_ I was getting more and more confused. Everything about him, except his brown eyes, has a distinct similarity to mine. I couldn't find the words to say, as this little man really threw me away. First, Lily, then him.

Lily struggled against my hold and I sat her on her feet. "Is mommy mad, Liam?" Lily apologetically asked. _His name's Liam. _

Instead of answering, the little boy Liam grabbed his sister's hand as he guided her probably towards their mother. I followed slowly behind them as I eyed where or who they're approaching.

They stopped right in front of a woman who had her back turned to me. The woman then crouched down and hugged both of them and kissed Lily on her cheek.

"Lily came in with a stranger mommy. Isn't that bad?" Liam concernedly asked his mother as he hugged his sister.

Surprisingly, their mother didn't even look back to see the "man" that carried her daughter. Instead, she stroke the little boy's head and hugged the two children tighter.

"Mommy, I'm sorry", she apologized as she stroke her mother's hair – an exact replica with hers.

_Now, why is she the one saying "sorry" for her mother's irresponsibility?!_ My blood pressure suddenly heightened up and I blurted "Now, Lily. You shouldn't be responsible for getting lost you know. It's whoever's supposed to take care of you who should say sorry to you".

Both Lily and Liam looked up to me. Liam had that questioning gaze at me, but their mother is still stiff on her back towards me. Lily on the other hand, flashed a smile at my direction and then walked towards me. "I didn't get lost", she sheepishly smiled. "I didn't want to be in here because it smells so I waited outside for Uncle Tyler to get me", she explained. "Thank you for the apple, Damon", she then attempted to reach my hand and I lowered it for her grasp and she shook it.

I chuckled at her and looked at her as she walked towards the women near the stools. I was about to go my way when my eyes recognize just who Lily was approaching.

"Bonnie? Caroline?"

* * *

**Short chappie yeah, but I'm just you know, going along with my mind. I'm not much on really organizing chapters that much. "Come what may", as I often say to myself.**

**REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEASE? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, what'd ya know? Three chapters in a day? I feel sooo productive! LOL!**

**So, it's 2 AM and I'm supposed to be asleep right now. Moreover, I should be preparing for my thesis oral defense which will happen approximately 5-7 hours from now. But I'm here nonetheless. I just can't help it - the creative juices won't stop flowing and it'll bug me if I don't use them. So, here you go, an upload too early :)**

**ENJOY!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ ELENA P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Thank you for the apple, Damon", Lily uttered._

Oh heavens. Hearing my little girl utter _his_ name made my heart cripple. Lily isn't usually the people kind of person, she's usually reserved and she doesn't warm up to people that easily. She's more of me in that department/ I don't know if whether he made her comfortable with _him_ or the fact that _he _is her father that made her warm up to _him_ fast. I badly wanted to watch them interact, but I just couldn't bring myself to turn my head and see _him_. Seeing _him_ is still surreal to me, unimaginable.

I heard _his_ minute chuckle, and I know he was about to turn around. I was about to sigh in relief when I heard him say, "Bonnie? Caroline?"

I blanched and I lifted my gaze towards the pertained ladies in front of me. Asking for help. Letting them know through my eyes that they have to get me out of this. And then I saw Bonnie making her way towards Damon.

"Salvatore, fancy seeing you back", Bonnie said nonchalantly as she stood in front of _him_ in a way that she can cover me. I was glued in my position and I felt Caroline tug me up and mouthed "_Go" _at me. I couldn't seem to move my feet. "Elena, go!" Caroline whispered softly. I still didn't move.

Caroline then crouched and tried to usher my kids to move to the door. She grabbed me by my waist and forcedly made me walk as she let Lily and Liam walked in front of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMON P.O.V~~~~~~~~~

"Bennett", I spoke with a huff. "Stop with the pretense, I know you're far from pleased to see me here".

"For formality's sake, Salvatore, I'm not trying to cause a scene here. So stop being such a bitter person and just pretend as if you're actually happy to be here", she said as she fidgeted – which is unusual for her.

"I'm actually _happy_ to be here Bennett; I'm not just pleased to see you". Bonnie and I, we don't get along, not 5 years ago, not now. She used to come between me and _her_, always the antagonist, always the opposer. She's just the witch to our _love story. _Speaking of which, I couldn't help but had to ask, "How's she Bonnie?"

She huffed, "Oh now you can _Bonnie_ me, Salvatore. Always that kind of person, are you? Turns into some good old chum when you need something in return. Didn't you change?" she continued. "_She_? You ask? _She'_s doing well – better than what you expect her to be. _She_'s happy, Damon. I hope you'd take my advice now and please stay away from Elena. Stay. Away. From. Her", she made her point.

"He needs to stay away from who?" Lily suddenly appeared out of nowhere as she stood next to me eyeing Bonnie.

"Lily, go to Caroline now little girl. This is an adult's conversation, princess", Bonnie addressed the little figure.

"I'm an adult, Bonnie! I'm 4 turning 5. I'm not a baby", Lily complained and gave Bonnie _that _glare.

"Oh no missy, don't you give me _that_ glare of yours. That won't work on me. I'm used to that", she said as she eyed me deeply. "Now, if you'll excuse us Salvatore, we need to get going". She grabbed Lily's little hand but the little girl pulled hers back.

"Lily Analeisse, stop being hardheaded. Your brother's waiting for you outside. Let's go", Bonnie tried to catch Lily's hand again but the little girl ran behind my back and stood there.

"Lily! Come on", Bonnie's voice rose higher.

"Now Bonnie, don't scare the child with your witchiness. Seemed like you haven't changed yourself. Hypocrite", I smirked at her. I then offered my hand to Lily and she took it immediately. The little girl smiled at me.

"I just need to talk to Damon, Bonnie." Lily explained to her. "5 minutes?" the little brunette added.

Bonnie shot dagger looks at me, then eyed Lily, then back at me as she took a deep sigh. "5 minutes Lily Analeisse and you need to be outside by then. You don't want your mother upset", she said as she strode outside the place.

I lifted Lily up on the table as she giggled. "So, what are you going to talk to me about, Lily Analeisse?"

"Nothing", she giggled again. _I love that giggle of hers; it's pure, serene and very much innocent_.

"Hmmmm, that's interesting Lily", I joked as I tickled her sides. "St.. sto.. stooooop Damon", she requested in between laughs. I stopped my ministrations as she bit into her apple again.

"So you know Bonnie long now, Lily? How did you know her?", I asked as I gently tugged a loose strand of hair behind her ears. _This is eerily familiar, _I thought to myself again.

She slouched as she answered me, "Yes, she's my godmommy. We don't get along. She prefers Liam", her tone sad. "Aunt Caroline is Liam's godmommy, I love being with her though, she's more fun than Bonnie. She takes me to the malls a lot." she shared as she continued to nibble on the apple.

"Oh, I can agree with you on that", I laughed.

"You know them too? You're friends with them?", she curiously perked up.

"Not technically friends, but yeah, we know each other from way back. I was a long-time resident here in Mystic Falls, Lily. I grew up in here just like you.", I pinched her nose. "But I moved out a couple of years ago because I have you know, grown-ups stuffs to do on other places".

"Cool! You're not a stranger then! That's good! Mom wouldn't let us talk to strangers!" she smiled up at me again and it got me tingling feelings. _She's a little girl, Salvatore_. I know, it's not like that _kind_ of tingling she brought to me. It's a different kind – it's kind of paternal in a way. _What?!_ _Paternal?! When did I get so.. fatherly?! _I am definitely confused right now.

As I was about to ask who her mother was, a stern but little manly voice came up behind me with such anger in his little tone, "Excuse me Mister, but I need to talk to my sister", he tried his hardest to be polite to me. "Go ahead, Liam", I made way.

He then gave her _that_ glare with such anger a child their age can do. "LILY ANNA-WEESE GILBERT! You're making mommy more sick! HOME, NOW!" Liam exclaimed.

_Wait. GILBERT? Lisa Analeisse GILBERT? Am I hearing things? _"Gilbert?" I unconsciously asked myself. Apparently, Lily heard so she answered. "Yeah, my name's Lily Analeisse Gilbert. His", she pointed at Liam "is Liam Theodore Gilbert. We're both four years old, we're going to turn five this November. We're twins, but I'm older by a minute." she proudly presented the fact to me.

The wheels are still turning in my head when Lily requested she needed to be on the ground. I lifted her up absent-mindedly and put her on the ground. She went to Liam and took his hand and I heard her say "I'm sorry". She waved goodbye at me and she was about to walk away when I called her attention.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"What's the name of your mother?"

"Mommy? Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you", she chuckled. "My mom's Elena Gilbert. Elena Marie Gilbert. "

_Their mother is Elena Gilbert. THE Elena Gilbert – once MY Elena Marie Gilbert._

"You know her, Damon?" she innocently asked.

_Oh I know her alright, I know her very much. Her name, her hobbies, her favorite color down to her favorite sleeping position. Her food preferences, how she likes her coffee. What she likes to do. How she likes her pizzas, what ticks her off, what makes her shiver, how she'd like to be taken. Oh I know Elena Marie Gilbert alright – more than anyone can ever will. _I thought to myself.

"Damon?", Lily squeaked. I was about to say something when Bonnie suddenly bolted towards the kids.

"Lily, Liam, let's go! Your mommy's not feeling well. We have to go", she sternly held one kid a hand as she noticeably avoided my gaze. She just took 3 steps back to the door when I said,

"Gilbert? Bonnie, answer me. They're Elena's kids?"

She turned to face me hesitantly and nodded. "I meant what I said a while ago Damon, she's happy. They're happy. Stay away from them. Just please. STAY AWAY", she said as she hurriedly made their way out through the door.

_Oh no! I'm not staying away till I get to the bottom of this. No – not even if all hell will break lose._

* * *

**Okay, so how'd you find the story so far? Any suggestions? Comments? I'd GLADLY take 'em! And that'll be the final chapter (for today), I can't write another. I'd be dead meat in the morning if I continue to do so. :/ So, hopefully 4's going to be up either tomorrow or Friday ;) So help me, and give suggestions or something :D**

**Mwaaah!**

**Love y'all**

**xoxo, Sophia Emm :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyya lovelies! I'm back! Thanks for all the wonderful REVIEWS, FOLLOWS & FAVORITES! You don't know how much it made me happy seeing those notifications right after I finished my oral defense (which went good, btw :) )**

**So, yeah. This chapter is mainly a flashback! And it's all Elena's POV. It's just easier to write the whole flashback thing with her POV rather than Damon's so forgive me if you get confused (hopefully, you'll not)**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**

**And more REVIEWS pleeeeeeeeeease? Feed my hunger? ;)**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~DAMON'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I was momentarily frozen at my feet. Yes, Elena has kids – twins in fact, beautiful smart children. _Who fathered them?_ I deeply thought as I put two and two together and thought of the possibilities. And then it hit me, Lily's captivating oceanic blue eyes and Liam's sheer and distinct similarity to the child-version of me. _Could it be?_ I started to pant with the thought as I started to put two and two together. The kids are four years old and born on November, which makes the possibility of them indeed being _his_. Elena and he parted ways 5 years ago…

* * *

**[Flashback – 5 years ago : MARCH ]** AN: Forgive me for switching the POV in the flashbacks, but I just have to. I'm telling Elena's POV since she can tell the story better than Damon can… ]

**Elena Point of View **

"_Elena…" Caroline tried to call my attention as we sat by the hallways of the hospital somewhere in Atlanta, Georgia. I was clutching a brown envelope containing the results of the recent blood test ordered by my OB-GYNE, Dr. Fairchild – I am just waiting for my turn to get into the said OB's office for a confirmatory ultrasound._

"_Care... I... this... it can't... it shouldn't", I tried to form a coherent sentence but all I can do was just mumble words, I was just too confused and my emotions were getting the worst of me. "What will I do Care? I just... I can't... I can't do this!"_

"_Elena, look at me. I know this is as cliché as it may sound, but everything will be alright. Okay?" she tried to console me. "You CAN do this, Elena! You're strong! You always have been sweetie"._

"_Care... Damon? He... can't... don't... I can't do this to him"_

"_He needs to know Elena", I shook my head as a sign of protest. "Elena, Damon loves you okay? I don't know what came into you when you broke things up with him a month ago. It's obvious you still love each other. He called you back over and over again Elena, but you didn't even bother to call him back or text him. Go back to Mystic Falls Elena, go back and tell him", she stroke my hair gently. _

"_I know you know why I had to get away from him, Care. I'd ruin his life and Jer's if we'd continue to be together", I rationalized. Damon and I were so happy, blissful, and just sated. We spent each and every waking hour being together, either dining out, watching a movie, taking strolls by the streets, lounging by the couch or being tangled together in bed – we were the perfect couple – we had been for nearly a year. We fought for each other despite all the disapprovals we get from other people. We fought for each other despite all other circumstances. But everything changed when his parents showed up on my doorstep one morning. It wasn't the first attempt for them to break us apart, but on that day, they succeeded…_

_(__**Flashback within a flashback ;) )**_

"_Good morning, Ms. Gilbert", his cold voice never failed to make even the minute particles of my hair stand up in fright._

"_Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Salvatore. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I nonchalantly greeted._

"_It's better if we take this inside the confines of your lovely home, Ms. Gilbert. May we come in?" he asked but he didn't wait for my approval as he welcomed himself into the living room and sat himself and his wife on the couch._

"_Do you want something to drink?" I offered._

"_No, thank you. We're here for a brief but concise moment Elena", he firmly said. "Is my son here?"_

"_No, he isn't", I wanted to add "But he was a while ago – just like every other morning", but I kept it to myself knowing how appalled these people are to Damon and I's relationship._

"_Good", he replied. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, Elena. So, I hope you'll listen and listen well"._

_I nodded as I took the couch opposite to where they were sitting._

"_You know how Damon always wanted to be the company's Executive Director, do you Elena?"_

_I nodded again. I can't seem to form a word out from my mouth when I'm talking to this steel of a man. Of course I know how Damon badly wants that position. I saw how hard he worked every single day to prove to his father that he deserves to have it. He took every job opportunity there is to enhance his credentials and capabilities. I let him spend more hours at work than with me because I know how he badly wanted it, and I'm always ready to support him – to have his back along every way._

"_Well, I'm about to hand it off to him", he simply stated._

_My face lit up knowing this piece of information. Finally! Damon will be able to have what he'd always wanted for nearly all of his life._

"_However my dear, I can't hand it to him if you'll keep on doing what you're doing. I know you love each other as you claim to be, but love can't get you anywhere within the business Elena. You have to know that. He already let go of better opportunities because of you, darling. He can't go travel for long periods of time because he claims that he can't leave you. And being an Executive Director entails more than what you know Elena, it involves more than traveling itself. He might be gone for a week, a month or even a year as long as the job requires him to", I was about to say something when he started speaking again, not giving me a chance to speak my mind. "Oh I know you're not asking him to stay dear. I know for a fact you're even encouraging him to seize every opportunity. But it's him who's not willing to leave you, Elena. And we can't have him like that once he's gotten the position"._

"_So what're you saying? We're going to break-up?" I exclaimed. "Well then, if traveling is such big deal. Then I'm going with him – I'll go everywhere with him if that'll satisfy you. I love your son and he loves me, we'd do everything to have each other's backs"._

_Seconds of silence passed and then I saw the side of his mouth twitch upwards, forming into that all familiar smirk his son has gotten from him. "Oh that's not all, Ms. Gilbert. We all know, the Petrovas have an issue with both of you", he continued._

_The Petrovas. Katherine Petrova. She always had her eyes on Damon, no matter how hard Damon shrugs her off. "I'm sorry sir, but with all due respect, Damon doesn't want Katherine in any other way aside from being his colleague", I asserted._

"_Oh I'm not setting him up for Katherine, Elena. And even if I am, we all know Damon isn't going to come through. He always has problems obeying what he's tasked to do. The thing is Elena, I gave up long ago in separating you two, I had petty reasons why I had a certain aversion against your relationship. But given the situation now Elena, I can no longer let it pass. You see, the Petrovas threatened to withdraw their shares if you and he will continue Elena. Somehow, they see you dragging him down – making him less competent in the field. But we all know, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Katherine's a grand manipulator", he continued._

_I took a deep breath. No matter how much I detest the Petrovas, I cannot simply ignore their existence. They are the owners of half of the shares of the whole company, and them withdrawing would surely cause great suffrage. The Gilberts, Salvatores and the Lockwoods were all co-owners of the company. The cooperative dated way back in our ancestors. They decided to actually act on bettering the lives of the residents of Mystic Falls paving the creation of the company. There came a time though that it face a big adversity and was almost down to the core, but through the Petrovas, the company was revived back to its healthy shape and has been running that way for years now. Damn Katherine! Why does she have to be a Petrova?!_

"_And Elena, if they withdraw, the whole company itself would fall. And it's just not us Salvatores at risk in here, we all know the Gilberts have quite a number of shares too Ms. Gilbert. Not to mention your brother Jeremy's starting to work hard to increase your shares and finally have a say in the cooperative Elena."_

_Jeremy. My little brother who always wanted to take care of what our parents left us. He's one proud Gilbert and would do anything to keep our shares in place and uphold the family name. He diligently studied Business Administration and is now starting paving his way up to the company. _

"_Elena, dear. I'm quite fond of you, you know that", Mrs. Salvatore finally spoke. "I love how you make my son happy, sweetie. However, this time, it's not just you. People are involved in this Elena. Please think about this."_

_I heaved a sigh. Why does it have to be us involved in this situation? This is all so confusing. I love Damon with all that I am and I'm willing to walk the ends of the earth to be with him. I love him so much that he consumes every nerve fiber of my being. Being with Damon – it's the single thing I want in life. Forget all the shares, the company, the money, and the clothes. I just want Damon. _

"_And you're not telling him this because?" I questioned. No way was I going to give this up easily._

"_Because he'll drop and refuse the position immediately for you, Elena", Mr. Salvatore answered._

"_Not to be selfish or anything, what if he chooses to refuse the position? What if he just passes the position to another credible person?"_

"_Then the company will go down in a blink of an eye, Elena. The Petrovas want Damon, and Damon only to be the Executive Director. No one else", he said with a sense of finality in his tone. _

_Silence crippled the whole room for a while. Then out of nowhere, I blurted "I'm sorry. I can't. I can't decide on this on my own. Damon has to know. I can't. I can't let him go…"_

"_We'll leave you to think Elena. I trust you're as wise as your father. Think it over and think well, dear child", Mr. Salvatore ushered himself and his wife out the front door._

_God! I can't let Damon go. I love him. He's my everything. We're perfect together! I just can't. I felt tears ran down my face as I thought and felt everything. I cried for minutes when I heard the shrill ringtone of my phone. Jeremy._

"_Hi Elena!" the jubilant voice of Jeremy Gilbert greeted me._

"_Uhm" sniff "Hey Jer", I answered in the happiest tone I could ever muster._

"_Elena, are you okay?" he worriedly asked._

"_Yeah..." sniff "just the common colds and all. So, what made you call?" _

"_I'm coming home, Elena! I'm coming home!" he excitedly exclaimed. "The company finally took me in! They see the improvement in my credentials and the recommendation letters from my professors certainly done me a favor! Elena, this is it! I'm getting into the company! They immediately offered me quite a high position!"_

_Tears ran forth my eyes. "Congrats Jer! I'm so proud of you! You finally are living your dream!"_

"_No Elena, WE are living our dream. It's your dream too, remember?" he said. "Anyway, I'll start there around a week or so. I'm so glad to come home Elena. I missed you sister"._

"_I miss you too Jer. Congratulations! God, you're making me feel like a proud mother or something", I joked._

"_Aren't you already?" he counter joked. "I have to go now, Elena. Have to do some paperworks. See you sister! Take care"_

"_Take care Jer", and the phone went down._

_The moment the busy tone went on I started heaving sobs and tears. I love Damon so much; I'm willing to risk MY life for him. MINE – but not Jeremy's, not my little brother's. He deserves to live his life; he doesn't deserve to have his dreams devastated because of his sister's selfishness. This wouldn't have been a hard decision if Jeremy's not involved, but he is, and I have to think of him too. This is all too much. I love Damon, but I love my brother too. After hours and hours of thinking, I finally decided on what to do and I know that doing this would be the greatest mistake I'll ever make the entirety of my life, but I had no choice. I had to do this while I still can, while my mind is still made up. I picked up my phone and dialed a number. I waited for the receiver to pick up and…_

"_Damon, we need to talk…"_

_-moments later-_

"_Elena, please. I can't live when you are going to be far away. There has to be other job offerings you like that doesn't require you to travel ever so often", Damon pleaded as he cradled my face within his hands._

_I had to lie to Damon. I can't just break up with him, so I had to find another reason to leave and this is the best that I can do._

"_Damon, I love the details of this job. And it's just contractual anyway; it's just for 6 months. And I'll be coming home every once in a while", I put my hand on top of his. "Please?"_

_He stared right deep in my eyes and I looked away. I cannot afford to let him see beneath me, I cannot afford to let my resolve down. _

"_You're hiding something from me Elena, I know it", he said as he forced me to look back into his eyes._

"_Damon…" I complained as I stepped away from him and stared at the ground. "I need to take this job. Please understand!" I tried to raise my voice._

_He shot daggers at me, scrutinizing my move, my words, me. I know the wheels in his head are turning. "Is it really a job, Elena?" he doubted. And I know just what he's trying to imply. Damon has been extremely jealous these days and I understand him completely. We barely saw each other as he exerts double time and effort in working on the company's numerous projects, and his stress levels are getting the worst of him. But I need to work with what I'm given, so I need to send him signals that what he's thinking is true._

"_So now you dare accuse me of seeing another, Damon?! You no longer trust me?!" I shot daggers back at him. I had to make this believable in every way._

"_It's not you I don't trust, Elena. It's what you are hiding that's bothering me", he said as he crossed his arm._

"_I'm not hiding anything Damon Salvatore! I'm just merely asking for your permission for me to accept that job!"_

_He eyed me hardly and then he said, "No, Elena."_

"_What?!"_

"_You're asking for my permission for you to take that job, and I say NO!" his voice rose up._

"_Why Damon?! This is the first job I've ever had an interest in! Why can't you let me take it?!" I rose my voice even higher than I intended to. "I let you chase your dreams of being an Executive Director despite knowing that you'd have less and less time with me Damon, now why can't you do the same for me?"_

"_It's a different story, Elena"_

"_It's the same thing, Damon! It's the same damn thing!" I argued with my whole heart. God, this is harder than I thought._

"_Don't be immature, Elena"_

"_You're being immature, Damon! I just freakin' want that job!" I ran out of breath. Then there was silence. "You know what, why am I asking for your permission anyway?"_

"_Elena…" I can sense his resolve trying to go down. He took a step closer to me and was about to pull me into a hug but I took a step back. I can see the questioning gaze in his eyes._

"_Damon, this thing", I pointed to him and back at me "is getting vaguer by the minute"._

"_Elena, don't go there please…" he hastily took me in his arms and I tried so hard not to hug him back. I can feel tears streaming down my face. I pushed him back with all I can and succeeded._

"_We need some space from each other, Damon. What we want to do with our lives certainly crash against each other's interest"._

"_What are you trying to say, Elena?" his voice quivered._

"_What do you think I'm trying to say?" I challenged him. And then tears came down his eyes. God! I can't take this I have to make this fast or else my efforts will be resolved._

"_Elena…" he tried to reach for me again but I shrugged him off._

"_We should call this off, Damon. Find ourselves first; know what we want in life. And I mean REALLY KNOW", I wanted to shove everything I said back into my mouth._

"_No Elena... Please..."_

"_We have to Damon… We have to… Goodbye", I turned around and head towards the door when I heard him say "I know it's not a job Elena. There's something behind all of this and I'm going to find out. I won't give up on us, Elena. I meant what I said since the beginning, I'm determined to make us work and giving up on you isn't an option, not unless you clearly want me out of your life. You don't want me out Elena, there are reasons you are hiding from me. I'm going to let you go for now, but I will go after you. Trust me. I'll always choose you – I'll always love you"._

_And with that I ran with all I had and never look back. _

_**(END OF **__**Flashback within a flashback ;) )**_

"_Ms. Gilbert. Dr. Fairchild is ready to see you now", a nurse escorted us to the ultrasound room._

_Dr. Fairchild introduced herself to us and began explaining everything. She then squirted a cold liquid on my belly and began moving the probe. I stared at the ceiling wishing that the blood tests went wrong – that all of this is just a dream. But then, that galloping sound came and I surely know what it meant. I squeezed Caroline's hand hard and I saw the encouraging look on her face. I expected to immediately hear a certain "congratulations, you're pregnant" on the way from the Doctor, but instead I looked at her and noticed she had her brows arched as she further moved the probe._

_Seconds later, I heard another galloping sound. "That explains it", the doctor smiled. "You're apparently pregnant with Twins! That explains how you're bump is bigger than that of what is expected. Congratulations! You're now 4 weeks along! I'm going to print this out and hand it back to you. Then I'll give you the necessary vitamins and a list of things to do and not to do", she continually said._

_I was momentarily shocked. Twins? I know there was a baby, but two? _

"_Elena, listen to me. Go back and tell him", Caroline seriously said._

_Hours later, I found myself driving by the sign welcoming me back to Mystic Falls. Eversince I found out about the twins, I felt a tinge of hope. Maybe they are the sign that Damon and I need to be back together. I missed him so much; the past weeks have been hell with me. I badly wanted to call him back each time he did, heck I know he tried to chase me because Caroline told me he tried to coax the information about my whereabouts from her. I need to see him immediately and tell him about our good news. But I have to go home first and see Jer._

_I was about to open the door at the same time Jeremy opened it. "Elena?", _

"_Hey Jer", I hugged him tightly._

"_When did you come back?" _

"_Just now Jer. God, I'm tired. I'll let myself in if you don't mind", I joked as I moved in. The minute I stepped myself into the living room, I was bewildered for a moment. The local news was on and the headlines featured a picture of Damon with a text that went "Bachelor Damon Salvatore to wed…"_

"_Jer?" I eyed him confusedly._

"_Elena…" he tried to block my view of the television._

"_I know its bad timing, but it all happened so quickly", he explained._

"_To whom Jer?"_

_And Jeremy need not answer me since the television proudly announced the name of the lucky lady – Katherine Petrova._

_(__**end of FLASHBACK!)**_

* * *

~~~~~~~~ back to PRESENT TIME with DAMON'S POV~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow I know that _they're_ mine. I just have a gut feeling those kids are the fruit of _our_ love. I have to find out. So, I didn't think twice and got out of the bar, hopped on my Camaro and drove straight down to that familiar road – the road to towards the home of the woman I loved, I _love_, I'll _always love._

* * *

**So, how was it? :) Hope the length of this chapter is good enough for you - you want it shorter or longer? Drop by the REVIEW section please! I am in need of suggestions and stuffs like that!**

**Thanks and hope you enjoyed!**

**Love,**

**Sophia-Emm 3**


End file.
